Debbie Zoller
Deborah "Debbie" Zoller is a Hollywood makeup artist who worked on episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Enterprise. She also worked on and the documentaries Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: A Captain's Log, and William Shatner's Star Trek Memories. An interview with her from was part of the special feature "The Making of "All Good Things..." Year Seven" ("Make Up") on the TNG Season 7 DVD. She was interviewed while working on Jonathan Frakes' aged make-up for . For her work on Star Trek, Zoller received two Emmy Award nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series/Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Prosthetic): * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, June Westmore, Gilbert A. Mosko, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Kevin Haney, and Michael Key * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Brad Look, Jeff Lewis, Earl Ellis, Michael Burnett, Joe Podnar, Todd McIntosh, Barry R. Koper, Art Anthony, Robert Maverick, Steven E. Anderson, Roxy D'Alonzo, Ruth Haney, and Judith Silverman She was actor 's personal makeup artist on several of his films during the 1990s, including Ruby (1992, also starring Willie Garson, Marc Lawrence, Scott Lawrence, and Jeffrey Nordling), The Cemetery Club (1993, featuring Bernie Casey, Robert Costanzo, Wallace Shawn), Two Much (1995, with Vincent Schiavelli), and 2 Days in the Valley (1996, co-starring Keith Carradine, Louise Fletcher, Teri Hatcher, and Lawrence Tierney). She then became makeup artist for for films like Lost Highway (1997, featuring Jack Kehler and Michael Shamus Wiles), Stigmata (1999, co-starring Ann Cusack and Thomas Kopache), and Little Nicky (2000, with Christopher Carroll, Clint Howard, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Michael McKean, and George D. Wallace). Zoller was also a key makeup artist on 's popular Kill Bill movies, was the head of the makeup department on films like I Heart Huckabees and Date Movie, and was a makeup artist on the Walt Disney blockbuster Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (starring Lee Arenberg). Other film credits include the 1989 thriller Survival Quest (starring Mark Rolston), the 1995 drama Jeffrey (starring Patrick Stewart and Steven Weber), the hit 1997 science fiction comedy Men in Black (featuring Carel Struycken and Sean Whalen), 2000's Crime and Punishment in Suburbia (featuring Brad Greenquist and Marshall R. Teague), and 2005's horror sequel The Ring Two. For television, Zoller has worked on episodes of The O.C. and J.J. Abrams' Felicity. She earned an Emmy Award nomination in 2006 for her makeup work on an episode of the hit FX Network series Nip/Tuck, shared with Eryn Krueger Mekash. Zoller then worked as makeup artist on the crime series Shark (2008, starring Jeri Ryan) and became makeup department head on the first two seasons of the drama series Mad Men (2007-2008) for which she received three Emmy Award nominations in 2008/2009, shared with Joel Harlow, Brian Penikas, Jake Garber, Ron Pipes, and Suzanne Diaz. Between 2009 and 2011 she worked as makeup department head on the first two seasons of the crime series Castle for which she received two more Emmy Award nominations in 2010, shared with Todd McIntosh, Rebecca Alling, Steven E. Anderson, and David DeLeon. Other credits include the sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), the comedy Miss March (2009), the drama The Soloist (2009), and the talk show The Green Room with Paul Provenza (2010). As makeup department head she worked on episodes of 90210 (2011), the television movie Blue Lagoon: The Awakening (2012), the comedy Pitch Perfect (2012), and the drama Some Girl(s) (2012). Star Trek credits * ** - Makeup Artist (uncredited, Season 7) ** - Makeup Artist (uncredited) ** - Makeup Artist: Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) * - Makeup Artist (uncredited, Season 2) External link * Zoller, Debbie Zoller, Debbie es:Debbie Zoller